Wrapped Around Her Little Finger
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: No matter what anyone says, Lindsay Messer knows her husband too well. He's been wrapped around Lucy's little finger before she was even born.


**AN: Ok so I wrote this a couple of years ago and banked it, but me being well me, I completely blanked and forgot about it….Oh dear, anyway at long last here it is. For those of you waiting for a Coming Home update it's coming, I'm still in the planning stages at the moment. I had it started but decided it wasn't going the way I wanted. Although there are parts I want to keep. Sooo I am planning the chapter out and I hopefully will get it to you all soon. However if I don't I'll let you know.**

* * *

Wrapped around her little finger.

Lindsay Messer stood in the door way of her apartment, hands on her hips fingers tapping her soft lilac shirt. There was a slight smirk on her face as she watched her husband try and make his way out of the over packed evaluator that was at the end of their hall way. After pulling his cane free he turned around and noticed that he had been busted.

"Do you know where my husband is? he called me three hours ago said he would be home soon, that he'd had the day from hell and all he wanted to do was come home to his girls" she asked with a smirk on her face as he made his way over to her.

"Shut up wise ass I said I had things ta do first then I would come home to ma girls" he said kissing her cheek as he entered their apartment. Lindsay smirked and followed him in closing the door behind her.

"Who is she?" Lindsay asked knowing she was riling him up something chronic. She did it because she missed the banter they had when they were going out and before that. So sitting down next to him she asked him again.

"Who is she?" Danny looked at his wife like she had lost the plot.

"Who is who?" he asked turning slightly to look at her he knew that look, it was the look that said she was in a mischievous mood, one generally bought on by a rather amusing case at work or a good day here at home with their daughter. Seeing she hadn't been at work today he guessed Lucy hadn't fussed at all when he left. She was bias, a full fledge Daddy's girl and she hadn't even turned one yet.

"The women you went to see instead of coming home to your loving wife and beautiful daughter" said Lindsay trying to keep a straight face while look at him.

"Who says it was a woman?" Danny asked getting Lindsay to crack and start laughing. She rested her head on his shoulder till she had composed her self them looked up at him.

"So tell me why you called me at three and tell me you'll be home soon only to turn up at six fifteen after your daughter had been bathed feed and put to sleep?" Lindsay asked sighing Danny knew he wasn't going to get out of this one. Standing up he started pulling his shirt up getting stuck half way there.

"Montana little help," he said Lindsay laughed and got up helping him take his shirt off the rest of the way. It was then she noticed the tape and clear Plastic in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Danny what happened; who hurt you?" she asked ready to find her own piece and go out there and hurt who ever hurt her husband.

"No one Linds relax this is to cover up new tattoo's, go on take a look" he said nodding as she looked at him cautiously. Being careful Lindsay lifted the tape off one side pealing it back to have a look at what her husband had done.

There in fresh new ink in the middle of his shoulder blades sat a new tattoo. _L042909M _

"Huh? Dan that's a really random thing to get" she said placing the clear wrap back carefully and helping him put his shirt back on.

"Not when ya think about, think Montana April 29th last year what happened?" he asked sitting down and wrapping his arm around his wife who was thinking back to last year, he started laughing when she became even more confused.

"She's got sandy blonde hair blues, loves her daddy more then her mummy, giggles at the name Lucy has a mother who is very thick" he said kissing Lindsay's temple.

"You got our daughters birthday tattooed on your back because?" Lindsay asked finally getting the hint.

"Cos I could, why do I need some other profound reason ta have a bit of my baby girl with me where ever I go" he asked Lindsay smiled and shook her head.

"No I think it's sweet, but babe any one who sees that is gonna think your nuts" she said patting his knee then getting up.

"Nah they'll think she's had me wrapped around her finger since the day she was born" he said calling out to Lindsay who had walked into the kitchen he heard his wife laugh and mutter something he didn't quite catch.

"What was that you said Montana?" he asked as she came out with two plates. She placed their dinner down on the coffee table and turned to him.

"I said you've been wrapped around her finger since before she was born. Even if you thought she was going to be a boy at first." She said kissing him lightly before pulling the coffee table closer to them. They sat there eating in silence just enjoying each others company. After everything had been cleared away, Lindsay did the washing up as Danny went to have a shower. They were now snuggled back up on the lounge Lindsay drawing little circles around Danny's palm as she played with his left hand.

"Ok I have a question for you, if you could go back and change anything, anything at all would you?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him Danny thought about it for a minute.

"No, and I know there are parts you would change but for me no, if I could change what happened I wouldn' cos then you might not have had Luce and we might not even be married. Yeah what happened sucked and I really should have dealt with things better but you and I we got through it and look what we got as a reward. We got Luce, if things had had gone differently and we'd done things the normal way sure I believe one day we woulda gotten married and had kids but, they wouldn' be Lucy and I can' even imagine my life with out her." he said Lindsay smiled and nodded that all she needed to hear.


End file.
